Internet delivery of digital content to IPTVs continues to increase, as does the popularity of IPTVs themselves. As for many digital devices, especially those on networks, device registration of IPTVs can lead to many benefits for users. A key benefit for registration of IPTVs is association with a user account that allows access to various services, not only on the IPTV but on other content playback devices registered to the user. While employment of a user account has benefits, not all the content accessible to the user may be viewable on all of the user's registered content playback devices, either because of a lack of compatibility, availability and so on.